rebellionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gro-Nak
The Gro-Nak are a species of lizard-like humanoids that once brought humans to the brink of extinction over two bloody wars, but in turn were decimated and by 2388 are a scattered people. While life may seem hard for them, one must look at their history to see how they are actually a liberated people. The Gro-Nak were originally created by the Kra-To as labourers and slaves. Their creators cared little for them, let them live in clans in ramshackle huts, and worship their own gods, but were always harsh and cruel to them. Once Grosh’Kanor, leader of the Kry-Tak, conquered the Kra-To, the Gro-Nak were liberated from their captors, but were still the minions of the gargantuan beings. As to why the Kry-Tak allowed it to be called the Gro-Nak Empire, when Grosh’Kanor, a Kry-Tak ruled it, is unknown. To say it was their empire would be a lie, they were merely slaves, though having more freedom than their prior existence. When the Human – Gro-Nak war broke out, the Kry-Tak allowed the Gro-Nak to be killed in the millions, shoving them out in the masses in hastily built Battlearmours, though their lack of respect for their smaller brethren proved to be their downfall. Today the Kry-Tak are next to extinct, and even the most “Old-Ways” of Gro-Nak would rather shoot a Kry-Tak than help one. Gro-Nak opinions of Humans vary. Most of the population (just over 1 billion before discovery of the hidden Dyson Net) peacefully co-exists, although sometimes uncomfortably, with humans. Another small, rebel group of them believe humans to be a plague upon their species, as many parts of human culture are deadly sins to the Gro-Nak. A Gro-Nak stands roughly between 6-7 feet tall, are strong built, and have black, brown, or green scales. Their body has small clusters of fine black or brown hairs where one would expect to find it on a human. While lizard-like in appearance, they do not have tails and are not cold blooded. The Gro-Nak body is extremely strong and durable compared to a normal human. While they do resemble the orcs of fantasy novels, their intelligence is no different than that of a human, and some have even been known to work for Yamato Heavy Industries as scientists. Notable Gro-Nak Charad'Izarn Iak'Zakav Hagados'Gihan Hakaro'Scheron Haran'Artora Harok'Gatarn Kazar'Zaak Trivia *The Gro-Nak were originally called the 'Traeda' due to lack of creativity and being based on the Zentraedi of Robotech. This was changed to make them less of a rip off, as physically they actually had little to do with the Zentraedi. *The Gro-Nak were supposed to be playable for Rebellion: Beyond the Final Battle, though no one opted to be one, and thus fell into disuse up until Rebellion: The RPG and were finally given stats in Rebellion: Shadows of War. *Over the years the Gro-Nak have been changed from space orcs to a tribal based society similar to native americans or native africans, which the Gro-Nak draw many cultural details from. *The Gro-Nak can be seen as the 'Blacks' of Rebellion, as there is much racial prejudice against them, and were treated as slaves in their past. Category:Rebellion Category:Species